Новый мир
by mechanoik
Summary: Немного будней Ло на корабле мугивар (до прибытия к берегам Дресс Роуз). Написано в начале декабря 2012.


Обледеневшая трава чуть слышно хрустнула, когда Трафальгар ступил на палубу. Он запрокинул голову, осматривая из-под козырька шапки корабль мугивар, но мороз колючим языком лизнул незащищённую шею, и мужчина поёжился, пряча за ворот шубы сжатый в ниточку рот и покрытую изморозью бородку. За спиной раздался тихий треск: на борт поднялся Зоро с капитаном под мышкой.

Поход на сушу не должен был стать таким продолжительным. Ещё только завидев остров на горизонте, пираты договорились: сойдут Санджи и Чоппер, чтобы пополнить запасы продовольствия, и Трафальгар, чтобы купить свежую прессу и узнать последние новости.

За ним увязался Луффи, а потом и Ророноа, у которого закончилась выпивка.

В итоге мальчишка вместе со своей соломенной шляпой умудрился запустить себя в открытое море: захотел поближе рассмотреть дрейфующих на льдине белых медведей. Измученный его выходками, Ло, наверное, не шевельнул бы и пальцами под предлогом того, что они примёрзли к нодати, но тут Зоро начал раздеваться, чтобы устроить заплыв на двадцатиградусном морозе, и пришлось ускорять события.

При помощи способностей фрукта шичибукай в два счёта перенёс Луффи на сушу. И не только Луффи, но и опутавшего его ледяного змея, который как раз собрался подзакусить человеченкой. На набережной, естественно, поднялась паника, а монстра Ророноа порубил на колбасу. И буквально тут же словно из-под земли возник шериф со своими вышибалами.

Трафальгару хватило одной ухмылки и ракурса "с листовки", чтобы сбить с него спесь, но ухмыляться на таком морозе – дело непростое.

И не то чтобы пирату пришлось сегодня напрягаться, но он чувствовал себя выжатым.

- Я отнесу его в камбуз, - бросил Зоро и начал подниматься по ступеням.

Ло постоял ещё немного, рассматривая трепещущие над горизонтом звёзды, а потом направился следом.

За те несколько минут, которые он посвятил созерцанию природы, Мугивара успел оттаять где-то в области рта и теперь громко требовал еды.

- Подождёшь! – раздражённо рявкнул на него кок, замешивая что-то в кастрюле, и обратился к Трафальгару. – Ты голоден?

- Да, - мрачно отозвался тот. – Съел бы, наверное, целого оленя.

Сидящий рядом Чоппер с шумом подавился какао и вытаращился на Ло как на монстра.

Мужчина досадливо дёрнул щекой.

Луффи захохотал и дружески хлопнул его по спине. Точнее, при своём росте и замёрзших конечностях – по пояснице, чуть выше ягодиц.

- Ты скоро будешь одним из нас, Траффи!

Нами потребовала, чтобы они как можно быстрее убрались от зимнего острова, и никакие заверения Санджи, что оно отогреет её силой своей любви, не подействовали. Около полуночи корабль вышел в нейтральную зону и снаружи потеплело.

Смотав в рулон полотенце и чистое бельё, Трафальгар направился в ванную, чтобы окончательно согреться в горячей воде. Но дверь была закрыта, и наружу проникал тихий, почти робкий плеск.

Мужчина чуть не отпрыгнул, когда в древесине перед ним выросли внимательные тёмные глаза, а потом – женский рот.

- Прошу прощения, Ло, ванная занята.

Решив подождать, шичибукай отошёл подальше и привалился спиной к стене, благо что она была тёплая. Через десять минут он сполз на пол, а ещё через пять – уронил голову на согнутые колени.

Обыкновенное слово "альянс" стало пугать его больше, чем когда-то пугал Верго. В конце концов, с Верго всё было понятно: надо просто стать сильнее. А в случаях, когда свяжешься с полезным идиотом и его ненормальной командой, поди догадайся, что надо сделать в той или иной ситуации.

Очнувшись, Трафальгар понял, что у него жутко затекла шея.

Да, впрочем, не только шея.

Палубу заливал яркий солнечный свет.

- Быть того не может, - пробормотал Ло и толкнул дверь в ванную.

Дверь была закрыта, а из-за неё доносился шум дождя.

- Занято! – раздался приглушённый возглас Нами.

- Что случилось? – Санджи удивлённо приподнял бровь, когда Трафальгар поднялся в камбуз, стянул с себя пайту и начал умываться прямо над кухонной раковинной.

- Ванную кто-то занял, - пробормотал пират, решив не уточнять, кто именно.

С кока станется при таких известиях заправить салат кровью из носа.

Никаких развлечений на корабле не было. По-крайней мере, не было для Ло, как не нашлось для него и подходящей роли. Он просто лежал в шезлонге, наслаждаясь покоем и ощущением мягкой травы под босыми ступнями. Корабль подходил к летнему острову, и погода устанавливалась соответствующая. Полчаса назад прошла гроза с градом, но теперь над Санни раскинулось ясное синее небо, и лишь где-то над горизонтом будто лазутчик маячило одинокое облако.

Подтянув рукава пайты, Трафальгар углубился в книгу, которую ему одолжила Нико Робин. Не то чтобы его очень интересовали древние цивилизации, но это было лучше чем безделье. Мугивара пару раз приглашал его порыбачить, но шичибукай даже думать не хотел, что надеется поймать этот резиновый мальчишка.

От описания древних капищ мужчину отвлекло ощущение, будто кто-то дёргает его за штанину.

- Ло …

Опустив книгу, Трафальгар увидел мокрый нос и два трогательных блестящих глаза, которые смотрели на него со страхом. Если бы у пирата в данный момент была конфета или сладкая вата, он бы отдал её без колебаний.

- Что такое?

- Р-робин сказала, что ты хорошо знаешь древние названия растений Северного Моря, - Чоппер, казалось, набрался храбрости. – Как врач к врачу, я обращаюсь к тебе с просьбой помочь мне разобраться в рецепте.

Ло взял у него потрёпанную, не иначе как купленную на барахолке книгу "О травах ледяных и снежных". Несмотря на преклонный возраст, этот труд действительно содержал полное описание целебной флоры островов Северного Моря и массу полезных рецептов. Нужные ему названия оленёнок подвёл простым карандашом, рядом с другими стояли галочки или вопросительные знаки.

- Шафун Снежка Обыкновенный исчез двадцать или тридцать лет назад, - задумчиво произнёс шичибукай, скользя взглядом по строкам, - но вместо него обычно используют вытяжку из стеблей Снежноковы Высокой, добавляя в два раза больше, чем требует старый рецепт с Шафуном.

Чоппер гарцевал на кончиках копыт, пытаясь заглянуть в книгу, поэтому Трафальгар взял его за шкирку и ловко усадил себе на бедро. Маленький доктор вначале смутился, но потом принялся что-то торопливо вписывать на поля страниц убористым почерком.

Вместе они разобрали ещё десять или двенадцать рецептов, в которых Ло объяснял устаревшие названия обработки растений и северные названия химических соединений.

- Посмотри, что тебе ещё непонятно, - произнёс мужчина, упёршись локтём в подлокотник шезлонга и подперев голову рукой. Для него разбор старой книжки был куда более приятным развлечением, чем знакомство с древними культурами.

Чоппер сноровисто зашуршал страницами, но очень быстро отлистал всё назад и стал внимательно вчитываться в текст.

Время перевалило за полдень.

Проснулся Трафальгар на закате. Само заходящее солнце было скрыто надпалубными постройками Санни, но расплывшаяся над горизонтом розоватая полоса всё объясняла.

Первое, что ощутил мужчина: его правое бедро, голень да и вообще правая сторона тела затекли под тяжестью чего-то небольшого.

Разумеется, это был оленёнок, посасывающий во сне карандаш. Раскрытая книга "О травах ледяных и снежных" лежала поперёк левого бедра шичибукая, и ветер слегка приподнимал страницу, так и не решаясь её перевернуть.

Неожиданного соседа Ло воспринял на удивление спокойно и хотел уже было потянуться, когда раздался голос:

- Пожалуйста, не двигайся! Мне осталась всего пара мазков!

Последний сон слетел с Трафальгара, и он заметил, наконец, то, что спросонья проигнорировал. Метрах в пяти от него стоял мольберт, из-за которого выглядывал испачканный красками снайпер мугивар. На голове у него был помятый берет, в руке – пёстрая палитра, где мягко переходили друг в друга жёлтый, голубой, зелёный и бурый оттенки.

Неподалёку в шезлонге сидела Нико Робин и умилённо улыбалась, совсем забыв о лежащей у неё на коленях книге.

Шичибукая прошиб холодный пот.

Первым его решением было уничтожить картину к чертям морским и сухопутным. Но когда Усопп наконец-то показал ему холст, мужчина понял, что нарисовано всё, в общем-то, неплохо – даже хорошо. Сжигать полотно он не стал, но спрятал как можно дальше с намерением перенести на свою субмарину в нужное время.

Чоппер так ничего и не узнал. Когда он проснулся, Трафальгар молча отдал его загадочно улыбающейся Робин.

Видимо, гладить северного оленя – к удаче, потому что Ло наконец-то сумел занять ванную комнату и расслабиться в горячей воде.

Когда первая волна блаженства пошла на убыль, он даже подумал, что не так уж плохо, в общем-то, путешествовать с мугиварами. Уж что-что, а оборудование на их корабле благодаря Френки было первоклассным. И кухня, и ванная, и столовая. Медпункт, конечно, не так хорошо оснащён как его, Трафальгара, операционная, но это вполне простительно.

Доносившиеся с палубы крики Луффи немного тревожили шичибукая, как тревожат уснувшего в окопе солдата далёкие звуки взрывов и выстрелов, но очень скоро он откинул голову на бортик ванной и задремал.

А проснулся, когда кто-то с грохотом высадил дверь в комнату.

- Торао! – радостно крикнул Мугивара и замахал мужчине рукой, будто не стоял от него в трёх метрах. На мальчишке было только белое полотенце. Было потому, что он сорвал его и, размахивая как флагом, с разгону прыгнул в ванну.

Туча брызг накрыла Трафальгара с головой, а сквозь шум и плеск уже слышался радостный голос Усоппа:

- Первый на месте! Второй пошёл!

С визгом в воду как яблоко бултыхнулся Чоппер, непривычно маленький без своей большой шляпы.

- Второй на месте! Третий пошёл!

- Йохо-хо-хо-хо! – весело заголосил Брук и пробежал прямо по поверхности пенной воды. – Ох ты чёрт, промахнулся!

С этими словами он вернулся и залез в ванну.

- Что вы здесь делаете?! – сквозь зубы процедил шичибукай, в панике косясь на берущего разгон снайпера.

- Ну, мы решили, что тебе скучно! – с широкой улыбкой ответил Луффи.

- Нет, мне было очень… - договорить Ло не успел, так как в этот момент в воду шлёпнулся Усопп.

Становилось откровенно тесно.

- Луффи, какого чёрта?! – на пороге появился Френки и кое-как приладил выбитую дверь обратно.

- Извини, она была заперта! – мальчишка помахал ему рукой. – Давай к нам!

- Нет, - пробормотал шичибукай, чувствуя, как глаза вылезают из орбит, - он же не собирается…

С возгласом "Ау!" киборг принял свою фирменную позу.

И тогда Ло запаниковал.

Впрочем, если он хотел покинуть комнату на своих двоих, то это было совершенно излишне: его просто вымыло оттуда волной через окно.

Уже в воздухе Трафальгар увидел, как на горизонте солнце растворилось в полосе жидкого золота, провожаемое пылающими облаками. Внизу на палубе навигатор делилась с Робин чаем и бутербродами.

- Хм, что это? – Нами удивлённо прислушалась, когда на зонтики шумно плюхнулась вода. – На небе же не тучи!

Именно в этот момент длинная рука обвилась вокруг талии шичибукая и молниеносно втянула его обратно в ванную.

Робин выглянула из-под навеса и оглядела спокойное синее небо.

- И правда.

- Извини, Траффи, перестарался, - по-дружески произнёс Френки и вывалил огромные руки за край ванны. Встроенный в его тело холодильник был распахнут - Усопп доставал оттуда бутылочки с колой, открывал и пускал по кругу. Брук играл на укулеле какой-то незамысловатый мотив, а Мугивара пытался засунуть язык в узкое горлышко бутылки.

Ло обмяк и обречённо смотрел в потолок. В его намыленных чёрных волосах увлечённо елозил копытцами Чоппер.

- И часто у вас так?

- Бывает. Тебе не весело?

- Не вижу повода веселиться, - мрачно пробормотал Трафальгар и пригубил из чоко. Робин улыбнулась и раскрыла книгу.

- Ещё саке? – Санджи с готовностью наполнил чашечку шичибукая.

- Благодарю.

- Нет проблем, - показав большой палец, улыбнулся повар, и из его носа потянулась тонкая струйка крови. – Спасибо, что позволил мне побыть в теле Нами-суан.

- Я всё слышу! – навигатор отреагировала молниеносно. – Между прочим, знаешь, сколько ты мне за это должен?!

Кок упорхнул угощать её креветками, и Ло, вздохнув, сосредоточился на спиртном.

Перед ним на палубе Луффи и Чоппер танцевали, засунув в ноздри палочки для еды. Свет маленьких фонариков озарял волнуемую ночным ветром траву и удлинял робкие тени танцующих. Брук играл на гитаре и пел что-то из своего последнего альбома, а Френки жарил куриные тушки на саморучно собранном гриле. Когда Чоппер увидел эту конструкцию впервые, то назвал её воротами в ад и спрятал меньшую часть себя за Ророноа. Усопп, который нарисовал на гриле демонов и языки пламени, остался весьма доволен произведённым эффектом.

Погрузившись в раздумья, Трафальгар не сразу заметил, что на него упала тень, а когда поднял взгляд, то увидел хихикающего Мугивару с двумя палочками для еды в руках.

- Траффи, хочешь попробовать?

Поговорка о том, что Новый Мир – это ад для пиратов, обретала второй смысл.

12.12.2012


End file.
